


and the sun just goes on rising [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Natasha is older than in MCU timeline), Aliases, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Loop, although Opponents to Allies to Lovers is more appropriate really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: On a routine SHIELD extraction job, Peggy gets stuck in a time loop with the woman guarding the man she's come for. It turns out there are worse people to be stuck with.





	and the sun just goes on rising [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the sun just goes on rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609320) by [ifimightchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime). 



> Recorded for the New Location Square on my bingo card

**Title:** and the sun just goes on rising

 **Fandom** : MCU

 **Author** : [ifimightchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:**  Peggy / Natasha

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Length** : 

 **Summary** :

 

> On a routine SHIELD extraction job, Peggy gets stuck in a time loop with the woman guarding the man she's come for. It turns out there are worse people to be stuck with.

 

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609320)  


Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/and%20the%20sun%20just%20goes%20on%20rising.mp3)


End file.
